Many medical diagnostic tests, pharmaceutical products, and unit dose over the counter (OTC) products are often individually packaged for consumer use or to be used in a dispensing device. Often, these products are moisture sensitive and require the use of a drying agent or desiccant to be incorporated into the package to protect the product. Both for economic reasons and user convenience, there is a desire to make these packages as compact as possible. A package that is an array of the product in a unit of use format is a preferred packaging format.
As the packages become more and more compact, the space available for the drying agent or desiccant is reduced. Typically small amounts of the drying agent or desiccant are needed, but handling these small quantities precisely becomes difficult as the space available gets reduced. Each compartment, with its corresponding drying agent or desiccant needs to be isolated from the others. One way to do this is to have an injection point for each piece of drying agent or desiccant material that is desired. As the size becomes smaller and the spacing closer together, having a separate injection point may not be practical—e.g. due to the physical space required for the injection point and the flow of material to the injection point.